


Please, Don't Leave Me

by I_Am_Just_Random_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Just_Random_01/pseuds/I_Am_Just_Random_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war, Fred is hurt badly and Hermione finds him before he completely blacks-out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don't Leave Me

Explosions blew walls to smithereens, many students and death-eaters fell to the fall defeated. I ran around the ruined castle with a tall head-strong ginger and a determined raven-haired hero. More death-eaters ran out of classroom firing curses in every available area. Students ran around both frightened and brave. Yet another explosion appeared, separating myself from Harry and Ron. I looked around frightened. Two female death-eaters appeared from both sides of me. The tall dark-haired witch raised her wand muttering curses under her breath. A bright green light stretched its arms towards me. I ducked quickly, my wand slipped out of my sleeve and into my tanned palm. The red-haired witch, behind me, flew to the ground screaming. I stood up and swung around to the cackling witch, "thank Merlin she's gone, couldn't stand even the sight of her." She said still cackling, I stared at her confused, but aimed the tip of my wand at the witch's chest, "stupefy." I muttered, the bright light released from my wand smacked the women and sent her flying. 

Satisfied with myself, I gripped my wand and ran further down the demolished corridor. Deafening screams appeared from all around me, I looked around me in-sight of any of my friends. Sprinting around a corner I saw a familiar red-head dueling a tall masked death-eater. I held my wand tight and watched from behind him. I noticed a smaller blond-haired witch creeping from behind him. I raised my wand at her, and as the words "stupefy" was about to leave my lips, I saw him fly across the hallway. "FRED!" I screamed reaching out my arm. A loud cackle appeared from the the small witch, "you BITCH!" I screamed, I aimed my wand at her, "STUPEFY!" I screeched, the small blond flew in the other direction. I aimed my wand at the mysterious masked fellow, but before I could he disapperated, leaving a cloud of black smoke behind.

I ran to Fred's static body. Leaning over him, I cupped his head and waist with my small tanned hands, lifting him up. Resting his head on my knee, I looked down at his freckled face. "Fred? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" I asked shaking him, "Hermione?" He asked looking up at me, "Fred." I said lifting him into a hug, "I thought you were dead." I said crying into his shoulder. Fred stroked my back, "it's okay Hermione, I'm not going anywhere." He said smiling into my shoulder. "Promise?" I said looking at him, "promise." He said looking back at me, "don't worry I'm going to live until I'm 100, I'm going run the joke shop until I reach 80, I'm going to get married to a wonderful hazel eyed girl...I'm not going anywhere." He said sitting up, I smiled at him, eyes still full of tears. "Hey don't cry." He said wiping away my tears, I heard him wince. 

"Fred? Are you okay?" I asked looking at his sapphire eyes, "yeah." He said nodding, then he shook his head, "no." He said clutching his stomach, "what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Nothing." Fred said trying to hide the fact that his t-shirt was pouring of blood, "Merlin's beard, Fred." I said noticing a large stain of blood, "I'm surprised you're still alive." I said holding his hands and moving them away, "yeah...alive." He muttered looking at my hazel eyes. I gently moved up his bloody t-shirt, a huge graze lay there as well as a large slice on his torso. "Merlin's beard, how did this happen?" I asked stroking my hand over it, "the damn bitch hit me with a few curses before flying me towards the bloody wall." I took out my wand suddenly and was about to place it near the scratch, until a large pair of pale hands reached over my tanned ones. 

"Hermione." Fred said weakly, I looked at him, "I always love you." He said his eyes fluttering, "NO, DON'T LEAVE ME NOW ASS HOLE." I said beginning to cry, "remember your going to live until your about 100, your going to run the joke shop." I started to cry, "you said you were going to marry me, you're not going anywhere...you promised." Large pools of water fled from my brown eyes, "I know, but this is it, Hermione." He said wiping away a tear and holding my hands tight, "no please, don't leave me." I said looking at him. Fred clutched my face a brought his lips to mine, he kissed me softly, his breaths beginning to shorten. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said moving his head away, "I will always love you." He said giving a short smile, "I love you too, Fred." Fred smiled and kissed my cheek before leaning back onto the floor.

"No, Fred, please wake up." No reply came, "Fred? Please don't mess around, please wake up." I shook his body, no reply. Frantically I lifted my head and placed my small ear just above his mouth, I couldn't hear any signs of breathing. I placed my petite hands over his chest, in search for a pulse. Nothing, not even one beat. I wailed loudly, clutching Fred's body tight. "I'm sorry Fred." I said tears failing onto his pale and freckled face, "I should have reacted quicker...this is all my fault." I was so busy mourning over Fred, that I didn't notice a small crowd of two people running from behind me.

"Hermione?" A voice said making me jump and turn around. "Hermione, thank Merlin your not hurt." Harry said running over to me, Ron looked a bit shocked and surprised. Ron turned his body around a little bit and then a hint of horror crossed his freckled face. "Fred?" He whispered as if he hadn't spoken in a while. He rushed over and stared at his brother's pale face, "no...no...HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Ron screeched, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry." I muttered still crying. "Ron, I'm sure this wasn't Hermione's fault." Harry said looking down at Fred, tears forming in his eyes. "We need to get him to a doctor." Ron said looking around him. "There's no use, he's gone." I said and then the water-works came flowing down again.

"We at least have to get him to mum and dad." Ron said looking at me, "and George." He added in a low mutter. Harry nodded, wiping away tears he began to reach for Fred's legs. I stood up and went to grab his torso, but Ron stopped me. "I got it, you get his chest and the top of his head." He said as he and Harry began to lift up the life-less Fred. I nodded and lifted up his chest and held the top of his head.

We walked through the semi-abandoned demolished corridors of a joyful place we once knew. Death-eaters were no where to be seen and children lay against walls attempting to heal their scars. Carrying Fred was quite hard work, but I didn't complain, this is the dead body of a boy who once loved me. Turning around a corner, we saw the entrance to the Great hall (well what was left of it). As we neared the door, a large twisting pain happened in my stomach. How would they react? Would they think it was my fault? Was it my fault? Thoughts entered my brain, but as we walked through the large wooden doors, the answers were right in front of me. Dead bodies of children lay across the floors, teachers were attending to students. Other students were sitting together creating plans and tending to each other's wounds.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to us. Carrying a stretcher, we all gently placed down Fred. His life-less body lay on the floor, I couldn't bare it. I sat down and held his hand. Ron sat opposite me looking at his brothers face. A horrifying scream appeared from behind us. "No...NO, not my boy." Mrs. Weasley pushed threw a crowd of huddled students. She collapsed next to Fred 's body, "no please." She stroked his face, her eyes filling with tears. Three red heads appeared, "no...Fred?" George rushed to his side, he began shaking him, "please don't be joking." George began crying, Ginny looked horrified and her eyes filled with tears. "NO!" Mr Weasley fall beside his wife and began crying into her shoulder. I couldn't bare the sight of a once happy and joyful family now becoming depressed, and it was all my fault.

I stayed holding Fred's freezing hand, I looked at his peaceful pale face. Memories came flooding back to me. I remembered the first time we met. The first time I went to the burrow and accidentally crashing into him. My mind traced back to every memory of him and me, but a special one came to me...

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me and not as a last resort." I looked at Ron, tears beginning to form into my eyes, "but that's completely beside the point." He said defenselessly, Harry appeared from behind us, I spun around, "where have you been?" I asked beginning to sound like a mother, "I was jus-" I interrupted him, "that doesn't matter." He looked confused, "now off to bed the both of you." I screamed, wiping away a few tears. Harry walked past me and looked sternly at Ron. Ron shook his head and stormed up the stairs, Harry followed close behind. "They get scary when they get older." He muttered to Harry, I spun around to him, "Ron, you ruined EVERYTHING!" I shouted at him. Rolling his eyes he and Harry ran away.

I collapsed onto the stair-case and began taking my shoes out of my aching feet. I reached up my tanned arm and wiped away tears form my hazel eyes. "Don't cry, the git's not worth it." A familiar voice said sitting next to me, my head lifted and looked at Fred's sapphire eyes. "You just called your brother a git." I said wiping away the remainder of my tears, "well it's true, he didn't even realize the beauty that was in front of him." Fred added with a smile, I rolled my eyes, he usually flirted like this, "no I'm serious." He said looking into my hazel eyes. I began messing with the hem of my periwinkle dress, "I'm not kidding, you really do look amazing." He said beginning to grab my hand, "and what a waste it would be to not dance in that beautiful dress." He said with a small cute smile, "I've already danced." I said giving him a little smile, "well not with me." He said with a smirk. Still smiling, I rolled my eyes. "Come on." He said beginning to standing up, "excuse me?" I said mockingly, "is that a proper way to ask a lady to dance?" I said smiling at him, "my apologies." He stood in front of me, he placed his warm hands over my own. "Would you care to dance." He said mockingly, "yes I would." I said beginning to laugh.

Fred smiled at me as I threw my periwinkle heels back onto my still aching feet. He held out his arm, I scooped my arm under his and we walked back into the hall. The Weird sisters were finishing another slow song. Fred lead me to the dance floor, as the music died the remaining dancers applauded. "Thank you Hogwarts, you have been an amazing crowd, we're going keep playing till one in the morning." The lead singing said with a smirk. Fred placed his hand on my waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder. We held each other's hands and as the music started I began moving backwards as Fred moved forward.

He lead me across the icy white dance-floor. He spun me gently and as we returned to our original position he smiled brightly. "What?" I asked smiling up at him, "nothing, it's just that I always knew you were beautiful, but now your mesmerizing." I blushed and looked at our perfectly positioned feet, "thanks." I said with a small smile. He stayed silent as we turned past George and Katie Bell. George gave a small thumbs up to Fred, it wasn't exactly discreet, Fred rolled his eyes and stuck his finger at George. We both began laughing as George made an offended expression, he dramatically flipped his hair and didn't look in Fred's direction. Fred snorted and then looked down at me. I looked up at him smiling, "thank you." I whispered, "for what?" Fred said turning us past another couple.

"For coming to my need after Ron had stormed off." I gave a quick smile, "well, my date left me alone and you looked like you needed a friend." He said looking down at me, "so we're friends?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "well...yeah." He said shrugging his shoulders, "well your a better friend than that git." Fred gasped dramatically, "Hermione Jean Granger, how dare you use that foul language." He made a mocking face of disgust, I giggled looking back up at his freckled face. "Well it's true." I said with a shrug, Fred smirked and spun me once more.

We danced for another three songs,but we began to feel thirsty so we walked over to the drinks table. We began talking about any random subject that we could. "I can't believe you did that." Fred said laughing, "well it was a shock to him as well." I said laughing, Fred looked at me, "well no wonder, you slapped him across the face." He said placing down his butter beer, "well he should of known it was coming." Fred laughed even more loudly and accidentally placed his hand around mine. We both stayed like that for a while. Looking into each other eyes, he smiled at me brightly.

I can still remember that smile, full of happiness and love. Now that smile will only be real in my imagination. All that will be remembered are pictures and memories, each special to each individual. Looking at him now makes me wonder, why didn't I help him sooner? Why was I messing around? I should have stayed focused. I begin to wonder, what would have happened if he would have lived? Would we end up together? Would we be married? Thinking about it is a waste of time.

I clutched his hand for a finally time and kissed his palm. The Weasley's moved out of the way as a large white cloth was spread over Fred's body. I stood up and let go of his hand. Ginny stood next to me, I hugged her. Letting her tears fall onto the back of my shirt, I started to cry into her shoulder. "He really did love you." Ginny whispered into my ear, "I know." I whispered back to her.


End file.
